what you didn't expect
by Mikazuki Akashiya
Summary: a jutsu that let's you see into the past and future. they wanna look at Naruto's oh boy what are they gonna think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is raven51, here to tell you I have a new story about my 2 favorite obsessions! First off, I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO, the ownership go to their real respective owners. (which is not me) This is not really a crossover but it has some things that you know from bleach also this is Naru-Sasu so if you don't like this pairing well then, go read something else. Naruto is a female in this story, because I don't do yaoi, sorry for yaoi lovers. This isn't yuri either cuz I don't do that either sorry. That being said Gaara and Iruka are also a girls in this fic so deal with it and once again if you don't like it go read something else. Now to start this fic yay!**

What you never expected

It was a week before graduation when the news came, it was the D&I department, they had been working on a new jutsu that would let then see part of a persons future and that days past, but only in flashes of random things and you could only find out how old you are in 1 memory it was the memory least likely to change, so if you were some random stalker-killer guy it would take a lot of effort to try and bypass that. Anyways, here I am in class ignoring Iruka-onee when that happened. Oh how fun it's a dream come true I'll get to see someone's future oh how exciting.

Ah the things I could be doing instead, like training with my zompaktos; Senbonzakura, Hoyorinmaru, Sode no Shirka, Nejibana, Zabimaru, and Zangetsu. Oh, ya I forgot to elaborate, zompakto they are my "swords" they have spirits its all due to my father's bloodline. Ya that's right the demon child gots a bloodline, but this village aint gonna get any info on this girl's bloodlines. One's from my father and the other is from my mother, as I already said most of my father's I'll explain my mother's, this bloodline gives my complete controll of the elements and their sub-elements, I can also understand and speack with animals which is why I can tell you whole-heartedly that kiba's dog Akamaru calls me sweet speaker girl to everyone except the humans that can understand him (the Inuzuka) to them I am the fox-puppy cute isn't ? ugh I just remembered something you have no idea who I am, so here it goes, My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, (keep the Namikaze part a secret though). I'm 11 years old, the youngest in my class, I have a henge and genjutsu on my person at nearly all times unless I'm completely feeling safe enough to let it down. Now your probably wondering what I could be hiding well I'm not really hiding anything really, just letting the village see what it wants. And what and this village wants is to see a boy, an idiot boy to be exact, so I pretend to be a naïve, always smiling idiot, complete with bad chakra control, stupid nonexistent crush, prankster, hatred of the know-it-all class snob, the works ya know?

The only people who actually know about the real me is Iruka-onee, Hokage-jiji, Anko-onee, Itachi-aniki, and Gai-aniki.

They each know what I look like and said they'll love my anyway, and they do. Under my henge is long blonde hair that stops just under my butt, however my bangs are pure white, they aren't dyed it was because I literally died and came back,(that's how I awakened both bloodlines), this was when I was only 5 years old. I have beautiful saphire eyes, and I wear black shinobi pants, and a white t-shirt, but my henge is an orange jumpsuit. I have nothing against orange it is my favorite color I just don't want to wear it.

Anyway, back to this dumb assembly for the whole village cuz smarter people than me want to show off. Pfft….

(3rd person)

"Everyone thank you for coming." said the Sandamie Hokage. "Now the council has decided that they will show the future of 12 children! Shino Aberame, Choji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Huyga, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Lee Rock, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Will those just mentioned come up and sit on one of these chairs?" the 3rd asked. The 12 children walked up and sat down. "Now heads of the D&I please explain the proceedure."

"Alright, this is what's gonna happen this justu will allow us to see the most influential part of your past and one of your future, the future is not set in stone it can and most likely will change." one of the heads explained. "We will start with Shino." He did some handsigns very fast and then shouted "Seer Jutsu!" Everyone looked as a screen of chakra appeared.

Past:

"No one wants to play with the creepy Aberame kid." Little Shino said sadly. "I'll play with you." a sweet little girl's voice said. Shino looked up. "Come on, we can look for different bugs." she said. Shino nodded his head and got up. "So your name is…?" she said "Shino." "Well that fits you." they walked a while and then the girl made a surprised sound. "What is it?" L. Shino asked, "Stay still! You have a rare bug on you and you should see it." she said. She then got something off of his coat and showed it to him. "This little caterpillar is gonna grow up to be a beautiful Monarch Butterfly. Seemingly not very appealing to anyone but when it grows up everyone will admire it for who it has become." she said then she lifted his chin and said "Grow up little caterpillar. Grow up to fly." she then climbed a tree with the caterpillar in hand and started singing sweetly, "_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight.I promise you there will be a day…_" she then ran off giggling and turned around smiling and waved goodbye. "Don't wonder anymore, become who'll you'll be. Bye Shino!" and she was gone.L. Shino looked up at the caterpillar and back to where the girl disappeared to, "She's right, I just wish I knew her name, I want to be able to see her again." he said. "Shino!" someone yelled. ran towards the voice, "Where were you?" a woman asked. "I made a friend mommy. She was very nice even though I like bugs she wasn't scared of them at all!" he said excitedly. "Wonderful! What's her name?" his mother asked. "That's the problem, she didn't tell me!" L. Shino whined looking sad, then smiled, "But, I know I'll see her again. I know I will. And I'll show her the butterfly I will become." he said.

Present:

"That was your most influential moment as a child, Now to your future."

Future:

"I don't think I can do I mean what if she doesn't like me, what if she thinks I'm weird, what if" Adult Shino said. Then a rock hit him. "There are a lot of what if's in life Shino, if is even spellied in life." She started singing,",_Butterfly fly away, Butterfly fly away. You've got your wings now you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away, You've been waiting for this day, All along and known just what to do. Butterfly, Butterfly Butterfly, Butterfly fly away. Butterfly, fly away. . _" a female voice said. A. Shino looked up. A woman with long sunshine yellow hair and pure white bangs was there, "You've become a nice butterfly, Shino." she said smiling at him."You should ask her, you never know what will happen, you've been going out for 4 years now, it's time to ask her if you wanna keep her forever." she said. "Your right. Thanks, you really are a good person even if all those years I never realized who you were and you were always there helping me along to finding the girl of my dreams and then my first friend was a girl with a heart of gold even after what she had been through, you helped a lot of people, you single handedly saved this village when you were 13, and you accomplished your dream at the ripe young age of 18. I will have to leave you, Lady Hokage. I have a cherry blossom to pop the question to." A. Shino said bowing. "Then, go get her. Oh, and Shino, I want an invite to the wedding. She is my Onee-chan after all, and my teammate." The woman said. "Of course, I would never think to leave you out of this, but are you okay with having a bug-boy as a older brother?" A. Shino said. "Well that question's answer is another question. Are you alright with having a dope like me for a younger sister, Aniki?" she asked. "Yes, I think I'll live. Nee-chan." he answered. "Butterfly just go get your flower." she said shaking her head smiling. "Will do." "Bye Aniki." "Bye Nee-chan." and as A. Shino walked away you could here a little whisper of a song. "_Butterfly, fly away."_

Present:

"That was beautiful. I wonder who Shino popped the question to?" Hinata wondered aloud. "Well next is Choji" The man did the handsigns and shouted, "Seer Jutsu!"

**Alrighty guys that is what I got so far do you like it? Did you hate it? Review and I'll write more. Thanks! **

**-raven52 **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I AM BACK! As stated before not owner of anything or these songs for that matter.(forgot to mention that last time) WELL, TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

"Seer Jutsu!" the man yelled.

Past:

"Everyone doesn't want to play with me because I'm fat. I am just a stupid fat kid, that nobody wants to play with, And they always are wanting what they won't need. Why, why, why." little choji said sitting in the middle of the forest. "Well,maybe they just cant see what you see. And if they have enough time to ridicule you, they need to be more constructive with their time." a little girl said. Choji turned around quickly. To find a blonde girl with long hair smiling at him. "You don't have to look for special things that you don't need just look for the bare nessecities!" she said winking. "The bare nessecities?" L. Choji asked. The girl nodded and made a come here motion with her hand. L. Choji came over and she led him to a beautiful orchard full of all kinds of fruit, she opened her mouth and began to sing,"_Look for the bare necessaties. The simple bare necessities, forget about you worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, old mother nature's recipes. That bring the bare necessities of life." _She giggled and took L. Choji's hand and led him further into the orchard, she let go and continued singing and started dancing. _"Wherever I wander, wherever I roam. I couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzing in the tree, to make some honey just for us. When you look under the plants and rocks, and take a glance at the fancy ants. Then maybe don't squish the bare necessites will come to you! They'll come to you!" _L. Choji smiled and began to sing too. _"look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities, forget about your worry and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, that's why a kid can rest at ease, with just the bare necessities of life." _the girl went on to show him how to pick different types of fruit, and sang how. _"Now when you pick a pawpaw or a prickly pear, and you prick a raw hand. Well next time beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the palm, when you pick a pear try a stick. So the bare necessities will come to you. They'll come to you." _L. Choji nodded they both then laughed and danced together sillily. Then began to sing with each other again. _"When you find out you can't live without something or go along not thinking about it. I'll tell you something true, that is a bare necessities of life for you. So look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessites, just forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities. That why we can all rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life. With just the bare necessities of life!" _they both fell to the ground laughing happily. "You are a really cool guys Choji!" the girl said to him. Then they heard a shout, "Choji! It's time for dinner come out so we can go home." L. Choji stood up and looked at his new friend and said, "That's my mom. Hey maybe you can come over for dinner!" the little girl looked down and shook her head, "I wouldn't want to be intruding, besides I have to be getting home too." she said. L. Choji looked sad, "Oh, will we see each other again?" He asked hopefully. The girl smiled, "we just might. You should be getting to your mother, bye Choji!" she said then ran away. L. Choji then realized something,"Hey you didn't tell me your name!" he yelled out, but he just heard giggling. So he turned around and wnet to his mother, and bothe of the Akamichi went home. While sitting at the table eating, Choza asked L. Choji what he did that day. "I made a friend, and I had so much fun with her, she taught me some stuff too." L. Choji said smiled, "Wonderful who is this girl?" he asked. L. Choji deflated, "I don't know her name, she didn't tell me. But she said that we might meet again someday!" at the end of the sentence L. Choji had grown excited again.

Present:

"Huh the same girl Shino met is the one Choji met as well interesting." the Sandame Hokage said. "Alright, to the future."

Future:

"Aw man, man I can't stop thinking about her, what do I do what if she doesn't like me and rejects me completely." A. Choji was freaking out whil sitting. A rock came flying out of no where and hit him on the head."Stop freaking, Choji. You guys have been on the same team for 21 years now and dating for 4 of those years. Don't you remember what I told you when we were little?" a voice said behind him. A. Choji turned around and saw a young woman with sunshine yellow hair and pure white bangs._"When you find out you can't live without something or go along not thinking about it. I'll tell you something true, that's a bare necessities of life for you." _she sang. A. Choji stood up nodded and ran off.,but turned back when the woman yelled, "I want an invitation to the wedding!" A. Choji smiled and yelled back,"Of course you'll get one she's one of your big sisters! Thanks Lady Hokage!" he then disappeared. The young hokage just sat down on the abandoned bench and sighed, the people I have know since I was 3 just love making me feel old. I have a name and practically everyone in the village should know it, I didn't just suddenly change it to Lady Hokage, Hokage-san, Hokage-sama, or Leader-san. I have a regular name too! If this keeps coming up I am hiding from my ANBU guards and henging just so I can be treated like a normal person!" the hokage said jumping up. An ANBU popped up from no where. "AHHH! Oh my fricking goodness, are you trying to kill me? You don't just randomly show up in front of people. It scares the living daylights out of them. I nearly had a heart attack!" she shouted at the ANBU. A deep chuckle sounded. "Are you ranting about how people won't use your name again?" the man asked. The hokage looked at him like he was stupid and said, "No I'm just screaming at the sky for my health!" it was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, well I hope you have fun." the ANBU said. The woman frowned at him and then smirked. "That's it Sasuke! Your getting no sex from me for a week! Your sleeping on the couch." she folded her arms. A. Sasuke fell to his knees and took off his mask. "Wait! I'm sorry, I love you so much! Don't make me sleep away from you and on the evil couch! Please I love you, please forgive me!" he begged on his knees. The woman shook her head, "I thought you said Uchiha's don't beg?" she said raising an eyebrow. "They do when it come to not having sex with their wives and having an evil couch mock then." A. Sasuke said seriously. "Your still sleeping on the couch." the woman said and then started walking away. A. Sasuke's head fell into his hands and he yelled "Nooooooooo!" The hokage shook her head and sighed, "he's so dramatic when it comes to this." she mumbled.

Present:

Everyone was quiet before a big screech of "Who the hell was she!" sounded from Sasuke's fan girls. The sandame was laughing, " Aldult Sasuke got the couch!" he said laughing. "Oh and who does young Choji marry? The world may never know!

**Raven52: okay so it may be a little (or a lot) of weird but itws 12:07 a.m. I think it is pretty good though. So review! Hate or Love doesn't matter, just review and you will get an imaginary cookie! (it can be any flavor). **_**Any sickness from imaginary cookies may include starvation if that is all you eat, do not eat imaginary cookies if hungry, pregnant, thirsty, depressed, sad, or mad. Warnings: imaginary cookies are not for everyone see your imaginary foods experts if you have any questions. Imaginary cookies are not available in stores. **_**All righty GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! RAVEN52 OUT!**


End file.
